


Three-aining.

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Three-aining.

Rangiku Matsumoto moaned, sandwiched between Apacci and Milla Rose. Both fraccions fucked helpless shinigami with strap ons, Her hands were tied behind her back with black rope, so she couldn't offer any resistance as two black things nailed her ass and pussy simultanously. She could only moan helplessly, causing laughter of her rapists.

"I had no idea that vice captain's ass will be that good" said Apacci who fucked her ass. She held Rangiku by her hips, thrusting big sex toy deeply between her ass cheeks. She slapped Rangiku's ass with her palm. "Come on, cow! Moan louder!"

"Ooooohhhh!!! Ooooohhh!!!" Rangiku made out long moan.

"Looks like we trained the bitch quite fine" she grinned. "Can't wait till we start with other captured bitches"

"Hold your horses, Apacci" said Milla Rose. "Remember that we agreed to make this big titted cow cum not less than 10 times. I think she came four times so far. We have a lot of work to do"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" cried Rangiku wantonly.

"Five times" said Apacci.


End file.
